Castripper Drabbles
by Subject007
Summary: A series of Drabbles regarding the ship between two humanized penguins, just because. Whether it be funny, bittersweet, or just plain fluffy, anything can happen in drabbles, guys. Some origin of that certain OC, Castrilla, can be found on the first page, so find yo' chill. OCxSkipper, Humanized!
1. Some Explanation, I Guess?

**Well, hello reader! You've stumbled across my humble series of random Drabbles and shorts for PoM!**

 **Thing is, this collection is specifically for the shipping of my OC, Castrilla, or Castri/Cas for short, and Skipper in their humanized form. If you want a visual reference for how the Penguins look like for these drabbles, and (majority of my Fanfics, sorry not sorry) please refer to the wonderful OnlyForPom's deviantart. That version is not mine, but hers.**

 **Now you have a lot a questions, I can tell. Considering, well, I haven't published any other work other than this. I was going to type up this humanized version of The Penguins of Madagascar show and make formal introductions to Castri there, but inspiration was a bitch to me and made me write Drabbles instead. Blame the inspiration gun.**

 **So if you want a nutshell version of her origin, stay on this chapter. If not, go on ahead and read drabbles. Cause Drabbles are awesome.**

 **Kay, so in a nutshell,**

 **In the humanized version of Penguins of Madagascar Skipper goes to this spy/military college thing before assembling his team.**

 **He meets Castri, who's also a student there and they help each other out and stuff and become really close friends.**

 **After graduating they both went their separate ways (wow, such cliche, 007.) with Skipper forming his team with his brothers and Castri going on and working for the school's own spy branch.**

 **Skip ahead a few years and this brings us to present day, where Skipper and his team are having this mission, yada yada yada, then suddenly they bump into Castri. Turns out the Spy branch thing assigned her on the same thing. (Yah, like THAT'S a coincidence.)**

 **They get all nostalgic for seeing each other again, and help each other with the mission just like old times, and soon enough Castri leaves the Spy branch thing cause she sees her future with Skipper- TEAM. I was going to say Skipper's team.**

 **So with that all explained, this ship was born and is kinda canon in my version so, that's about it. Go and read some Drabbles!**


	2. Coffee

There are many reasons why Castrilla isn't allowed to drink coffee.

Actually, just one; she shouldn't.

It just had to be the time of day when the other boys were out, getting themselves snow cones for all their training that morning, leaving Skipper alone with her. Everything was fine; well, was fine until she got a hold of the coffee maker in Kowalski's lab. Things went downhill since her seventeenth cup.

"We should like, like, like build like a fi-fi-fighters jet." One of her ramblings went, her words jumbled up together, stuttered, own mindset unable to be set straight.

The chemical seemed to take a toll on her physical activity as well. A quick glance was all it took for the leader to see his old college friend sprawled out on the chair, clothes wrinkled, even the lone strand of dyed white hair was overly curled at this point. A genuinely cheeky smile practically plastered onto her face, her emerald eyes shining as they were widened with energy.

The commanding officer heaved a sigh in response, measly flipping through old file records of their previous missions. Seeing his friend like this, even all the while inconvinient, was pretty amusing in all honesty.

"Cas, I'd like to see you try. Unless you want to make like Rico and go kaboom everywhere, be my guest." He heaved, not paying too much attention on his caffeinated teammate.

He wish he did, though. Then he could've expected the two arms to forcefully wrap around him, causing him to fall of the couch.

"What the deuce?! Cas!"

"Wowie, look't that." The girl started, looking down on the officer below her. She found herself playfully fiddling with the collar flaps of Skipper's suit, giggling all the while. "We're like really _close_ friends! Haha, get it? Close?"

"Well ha ha, soldier. Now would you get off me?"

"Mhm, I could..." Castri tapped her chin in fake thought, stopping with a laugh as she nuzzled her face onto her friend's neck. "Oh, you're so cute when you get all commandy and all that!"

Skipper couldn't help it but feel his face heat up from the action. He was frozen right in place, which didn't at all help since he was already completely immobilized from the position the girl has tackled him in (Curse their damn good training).

She continued on for a while until the commando officer noticed how she's slowed down and her grip lightening, until she completely had her energy crash right then and there, allowing him to escape and leave his teammate in peaceful slumber. He was just lucky that she was the type to forget these episodes the moment she wakes up.

Although, some part of him wished that she would drink coffee more often...


	3. Pulse

"... Explain yourself again, Cas."

The girl had her two fingers pressing against the surface of the leader's neck, switching between different areas multiple times, as if in search for something. No doubt it was something odd for him, but he knew that he could trust her with what she does, no matter how strange the task. Castri rolled her eyes, proceeding to explain for the fourth time that day.

"I'm just checking for your pulse." She stated with a blank expression, continuing her work. "It would be useful someday, even during missions. We'll be able to easily check your heart rate for, you know, precautions."

"As if we ever take precautions..." Skipper mumbled, looking away from her glance.

He really had no objections with what she was doing, but he was feeling a bit nervous with the full knowledge of his sensitivity, especially on his neck. This caused him to crane his neck slightly whenever Castri brushed against a sensitive part, along with him instinctively biting down his lower lip to prevent sound. He could only hope that it was enough for her not to notice.

That is, until he felt her nails run down one side, causing a brief chuckle to escape from his lips before he could stop it.

Hearing it, the girl paused, looking up to throw the commanding officer a questioning look. That officer in question had his ocean blue eyes widened, a picture of what seems to be shock written on his features. It didn't take long for Castri to put two and two together, her confused expression dropping and being reformed into a smug smirk.

"Wow, you're still as ticklish as back in college~!"

"Negatory!" He countered, backing up a bit enough to feel the surface of the wall behind him. "That's just complete jibberja-"

His counter backfired when he felt Cas trace her fingers along the nape of his neck, causing the same reaction from before, only now his chuckling was a bit louder, and a smile was tugging at his lips despite his protests.

"Yep, definitely." She chimed, completely abandoning her cause for the newfound fun she was having.

Skipper felt himself fluster up, opening his mouth for a brief second only for it to be clamped down when she repeated the process. He kept his hands locked onto her arms with the remaining strength he had to escape, but but wouldn't let him get away that easily, as she backed him up with the advantage of the present wall, dancing her playful fingers against all the exposed skin she could reach. He was full out laughing now, fighting for his grip against Cas' wrists in attempt to keep them away but to no avail.

"St- Stop! Stahahap it!" He managed to say through his laughter. "That's ahan ordeheher!"

"Mmm, I will, maybe. When I've found your pulse."

"Your nahahat even trying!"

"Oh I am, just in a more fun way, you know~!"

It continued on for a few minutes, though it felt like eternities for Skipper. The two of them slumped to the ground during the struggle, doubling over their laughter. Cas eventually did stop, holding her friend's shoulders as she watched him breathe for recovery, all the while both grinning. The leader looked up for a moment, his eyes being locked on to the other's emeralds, noticing how close they were now. For the second time that day, he felt the all too familiar heat rise up to his face, averting his gaze somewhere else.

Cas hummed for a moment, then let one free hand go and press against the near side of her friend's neck one last time, going back to her original cause. She beamed in an instant, holding her position.

"Found it." She spoke aloud, finally finding the pulse pumping rhythmically in his neck.

She didn't think too much of it at first, but she was surprised at the discovery of Skipper's abnormally fast paced heartbeat.


	4. Roses

The first time it happened, Castrilla didn't know how to react.

It began two days ago, when it had already been a perfectly morning for her; she's woken up a bit earlier than the others, taken a stroll to get some fresh air, said some 'hello's to some of the neighbors, and even did some yoga to get herself ready for some more training. Her routine ended once again when she returned to their flat, seeing the boys already up and giving them her greetings, and approached the bedroom.

That's when she spotted it.

A single red rose, resting neatly in the middle of her pillow.

It was a real eye catcher, for one it clashing with its surroundings, making it seem to pop out. As if she were drawn to it, she took a few steps forward, picking it up to examine it more closely. It was a beautiful rose; it had all its petals, them being in mint condition. The stem was elongated elegantly, thornless, with a lone leaf to compliment the flower. She brought it closer to notice the enriching scent it held, nothing like those cheep perfumes that claim to be the same; no, this was genuine.

It was definitely something peculiar to take in, but one thought was for sure in Cas' mind, her face twisting slightly into a questioning look.

Who would give her something this elaborate without letting her know?

...

The second time, Castri felt a pang of determination hit her into figuring out who it was.

It was only yesterday when she woke up early in the morning once again, but this time, she skipped her routine for keeping watch of the flat. The second she got up, she patrolled the area, seeing if there was a possibility of someone coming in while she was away. She was pretty confident in herself in her ability to keep a keen eye without any distractions whatsoever.

Unfortunately, her stomach didn't agree with her that time, and it made her make a quick stop to the kitchen to grab a snack. The moment she came back to the room with a pack of 'Cheesy Dibbles' in her hand, there laid the second rose in its expected spot.

Cas sighed frustratingly; she was actually hoping on at least catching a glimpse of the mysterious gift giver. It not like she was going to hurt them or anything, but she just wanted to know their reason. She guessed that it would have to wait until next morning.

But in the corner of eye, she swore she saw a oddly familiar shade of black slip past through the door.

...

The third time, it brings us to today.

Castri still woke up early, but she decided to occupy her mind on something else for once. Which could explain why she was currently curled up on the couch reading one of the novels she's kept in her stash, one hand holding the book and the other resting on her side.

It was a few minutes into her reading when she felt some extra weight on the couch, nearly jumping out of her skin because of it. She took a quick glance to the side only to discover that one of the guys awake, looking the other way from her view. His hair was a bit unkept, which probably meant that he just got up, and he didn't have his outer suit on but was wearing his white polo, a much more casual attire that he preferred. It didn't take her that long to know who it was though.

"Mornin' Skipper." She chimed, eyes still locked onto the novel. There was no reply from the other however, which she considered strange for a while, but was quickly reabsorbed into her book. She guessed that he must've wither been half-asleep, or probably has something important going in his mind.

It must've been a solid few minutes of silence until Cas felt extra light weight on the couch again, this time on her resting hand.

She suddenly froze, recognizing its texture all too well.

It was a rose.

Her green eyes darted downwards, seeing the rose being placed on her hand by another. She followed its direction, a sudden heat rising up to her cheeks and heart nearly leaping out of her chest when she discovered it was Skipper's. He had his head turned to face the other way, but she was sure that his face was as red as hers by now, maybe even more.

She connected the dots together with the conclusion of him being the one who left those roses. Cas blinked a few times, the heat slowly subduing and a flattered smile stretching across her face with ever so subtle hint of mischief. She placed down her book by the side and used her now free hand to lightly tap onto her friend's shoulder. A brief sigh could be heard, and Skipper turned his head, opening his mouth for second in attempt to say something-

-only to be cut off with a pair of warm lips meeting his.

His blue eyes shot open with shock, his whole body entering a petrified state.

While the kiss was quick, for Cas had quickly pulled away after a second, it was purely tender, a hint of passion running along the edges. The leader simply sat there, trying to process the whole thing but to no succes. Castri just sat there, laughing silently to herself at the sight of her usually cool-headed, smug friend looking so dazed and lost at words. But she meant everything she's done.

For all along she knew that those roses came with meaning.

 **Some kind of AU moment, I guess? I wouldn't say that this was a canon moment in my storyline cause like, it was kinda like a love confession right there, but I had something different in mind for it so, yeah, this is an AU moment. Hell is this even considered a Drabble anymore? It's freaking long. Oh well. XD**

 **Wasn't able to include some author's notes in my previous chapters, but please rate and review and stuff, thanks!**


End file.
